080414tethysthiago
07:08 GA: Tethys knocks on Thiago's door. "| Babe, you in there? Haven't seen you like, all yesterday. And you aren't responding to my messages. |" 07:09 TA: Thiago MMMMPHS loudly. 07:09 GA: "| Thiago? |" 07:09 TA: Thiago shakes the bed with what strength he can muster, making a banging noise. 07:10 GA: "| Uh... is this a bad time? |" 07:10 TA: He MMPHS to call out to her. 07:10 GA: "| Use your words, Thiago. |" 07:10 GA: She tries the handle, but can't get in due to LOCKED. 07:10 TA: He shakes the bed. 07:11 GA: "| What's that noise? |" 07:11 TA: He stops shaking and MMPHS again. 07:11 GA: "| Can you MMPH in morse code? |" 07:12 TA: MMPH MMPH MMPH MMMMMMPH MMMMMPH MMMMMPH MMPH MMPH MMPH 07:12 GA: "| That sounds like S.O.S., so I'm just going to break the door down now. |" 07:13 TA: He makes a delighted MMPH MMMMPH 07:13 GA: She kicks the door with her WOMANLY MIGHT, and runs inside, turning the light on if it's not. 07:13 TA: Thiago has dried blood (among other things) all over his body and along cuts. The blood is pretty much all his own. He's completely naked, save for some badly torn knee socks. His wrists are rubbed raw from the bindings, despite how soft they are. Being tied up for so long makes anything wear on you. 07:13 TA: He makes a greeting 'mmph!' 07:14 GA: "| Holy crap. |" 07:14 TA: He's gagged. 07:14 GA: She pulls the gag off. 07:14 TA: He nurses his cracked lips. "Thank you so much, Tethys. You're my hero!" 07:15 GA: "| So uh, how'd you end up tied to a bed and naked? |" 07:15 TA: He makes a face at her like 'isn't it obvious?' "Darmok, of course." 07:16 GA: She starts working on freeing him. "| Uh-huh, and you sure he was ever going to come back to free you? |" 07:16 TA: "I thought he'd let me go! / But that asshole just tightened the restraints. / If he hadn't, I could have gotten out." 07:17 GA: "| Okay, maybe from now on I should check in with you every morning. |" 07:20 TA: "That would probably be smart. For sure, though / I will be talking to Darmok on this. / He went too far this time." 07:21 GA: "| Yeah, maybe try getting a safeword. |" 07:21 TA: "We have one, but..." He looks at the gag. 07:21 GA: "| Maybe get like, a mmph safeword. |" 07:23 TA: "I'm not letting him gag me anymore. / Even if only for my own safety. 07:23 TA: Thiago slowly moves his arms away from the head of the bed, groaning in pain. 07:24 TA: "Fuck! I haven't been able to move them." 07:24 TA: They're cramped so bad. 07:24 GA: "| Do you need me to fetch you some oil, Tin Man? |" 07:24 TA: oh right I have robot arms 07:24 TA: i forgot 07:25 TA: His chest muscles are cramped so bad. 07:25 TA: "No, that's okay. Just some water please, dear." 07:25 TA: He gets up and uncaptchalogues his robe. 07:26 GA: She hands him a water bottle. "| What you need is a nice, relaxing, hot shower. And maybe a new door. |" 07:26 TA: "And a toilet." 07:26 TA: He makes a pained expression. 07:26 GA: "| Ah, yes, let's take you to the bathroom. |" She offers him her hand. 07:28 TA: He takes it and limps at a slowed pace to the bathroom. 07:30 TA: "I can't thank you enough." 07:31 GA: "| Babe, you can thank me by inviting me to the shower. |" 07:32 TA: "I can't believe I haven't done it yet." He kisses her. 07:36 TA: They reach the bathroom at the end of the hall. "Excuse me, but I haven't shit for hours." he groans and heads for the toilet. 07:39 GA: She takes up the stall next to him. "| So, what do you think of this whole thing? |" 07:39 GA: "| Like the end of the world and we all have to work together thing. |" 07:40 TA: "I'm just kind of rolling with it, you know?" 07:41 GA: "| Yeah, me too. That Jack guy was asking me why nobody's freaking out about it, but I think everyone's just rolling with it. |" 07:41 GA: She sighs. "| I'm just glad that it seems mostly everyone I care about is getting in. |" 07:42 TA: "I'm just trying to keep a level head. / We think about it too much we'd lose it." 07:42 TA: "...Me too." 07:45 TA: He finishes his business. Damn that one was rough. 07:46 GA: Tethys has just been making flowers out of the toilet paper. 07:46 TA: "Shower time, let's do this, Tethys." 07:47 GA: "| First... |" She hands him a few paper flowers. "| A gift. |" 07:47 TA: He chuckles. "Tethys..." He smiles. "you're the best matesprit ever, girl." 07:48 GA: "| Well, obviously. The only one who can rival how good I am, is you. |" 07:50 TA: He kisses her. "You know it. Now come on, I'm disgusting." 07:51 GA: She puts an arm around his shoulder and follows.